Noir Abandon
Name: Noir Abandon (N./A.) Created by: Mr. Sunder Gender: "Ideas have neither gender, nor age, nor race, nor religion, nor creed, nor loyalties." ~ Noir Occupation: Terrorist/Social Reformer Residence: "Everywhere and Nowhere." ~ Noir Appearance: Accounts vary drastically, and as the the DCPD are not even sure if this particular subject actually exists or not, at least they aren't willing to make an definite claims in public. Though... someone has to be responsible for the bombings... Some themes which seem present in all accounts are a long buttoned up black trench coat, with the collar popped up, covering the neck. Gloves cover the hands and there appears to be some sort of mask over the face- it is skin colored and shows no facial features. No eyes, no nose, no lips. Just a face. The hair is often hidden beneath a hood of some kind, or covered by the mask so that the suspect appears bald. Some eye witnesses describe "a man without a face". Some officers of the DCPD have claimed to have seen Noir, but nothing can be proven. Seeing Noir has become a badge of honor, so there's no way to be certain which accounts are credible. Picture: While the DCPD are doing their best even as we speak, there is still no picture available of this supposed suspect. Personality: Mostly an enigma and on the occasions when someone has actually (supposedly) talked with Noir Abandon, they have reported an individual of extreme awareness and intelligence who speaks rather cryptically, a person with a wide vocabulary range who, above all else, desires a better world for all of the people of Doramraz. The only way to do this is through violent reform- the physical destruction of the emblems of power that enslave and ensnare the well meaning and extorted citizen workers of the state. Noir has been reported by the homeless to be extremely kind and compassionate and by the DCPD to be a ruthless, bloodthirsty, unstoppable, unrelenting force of destruction. Of course... those reports may or may not exist... History: The only event that can be definitely attributed to Noir is the bombing of the offices on Upper Second that resulted in the death of Mister Filmore, the former District Governor of the North Factory District on street level. That is only known because of the note that was left in paint on the bridge, widely reprinted in the newspapers: "I was born within your mind the moment you no longer approved of your oppressive life style, of your children's minds as they toil at assembly lines instead of school work. I am the voice of the voiceless, the fist of the righteous. I have existed for as long as there has been a Doramraz but only now is their need of my services. I fight the battles that you cannot, against the foes which are simply too far out of your reach. I am hope, and the spirit of vengeance." ~Noir It has caused a great deal of the debate in the DCPD concerning how long the paragraph is, and speculation as to how he was able to write all of it out in blood red paint without anyone noticing. There's been some speculation about whether or not the note was there before the explosion. Since then there's never been another signed note and the only mention of Noir has been by the media. The DCPD is not even sure if it's still the same person, or copy cats. Skills: The only real skills anyone knows about are that Noir is A) extremely proficient with explosives and B) has the uncanny ability to always not be there when it's most convenient... Sightings Post #125: Whiskey Jack. goes to St. Lenore's Cemetery, where he sees Edgar speaking to "a man in a long black coat...The man had gloves on which covered his hands, and the high collar of the coat along with a scarf hid his neck. ... the man had no hair to speak of but wore the sort of close fitting wool cap that sailors often sport. The most peculiar thing. He had no ears, only lumps where they should be. Likewise, he had no eyes, nor a nose to speak of, nor a mouth. Just the shape of a face all skin colored. A man without a face." Edgar, with a shotgun and his dog Cerberus, is trying to drive the man away, but the man claims that "Every place is my place, all of Doramraz is my home." Edgar tells him that hallowed ground is no place for him--the man responds that he has come to pay his respects to the dead, and that they are all on the same side. As he leaves, Jack asks Edgar who he was. "Just a ghost," Edgar says. Post #151: A man in a long black coat, wearing gloves, a hat, and with no visible face, passes through the dark streets and enter an elevator. It is possible that he is Noir Abandon. It is revealed that, having observed Mr. Foltha leave the docks with Sebastian Periph, he has decided that Doramraz is "in bad enough straights without the influence of the men from Nienbrock", and that Nienbrock's influence would cause the government to crack down on radicals and interfere with his operations. He intends to kill both Ridel Foltha and Evesham Gattling and The Periph Family, and carries explosives in his coat. It is revealed that the man "long service with the DCPD" which made him familiar with the city, including derelict, abandoned elevators that he has repaired for his own use. He begins setting explosives around the base of Silvamar, the Periph's Upper Fourth estate, at the place where the sky scraper meets the level bridge system. In Phillip Winehouse's office, a secretary interrupts his meeting, reporting that there has been a Noir Abandon sighting. The Doramraz City Police Department has been notified and is on its way, but he felt that Mr. Winehouse would want to know, since the alleged location of the sighting is within view of his office. John Marling, a 'less important footman' of The Periph Family, is the one to notice the suspicious activity at the base of the tower, and sends a hasty note to the family itself, while he runs for the police. The Periph Family responds quickly to the threat, boarding their airship and casting off. Emily instructs the captain to take them to the docks of the Zenith. Mr. Gattling reacts calmly to the news, and after seeing the suspicious figure at work for himself, begins assembling a device. It is a S&G Class 5 Harbinger, a new and superior type of rifle. He offers to incapacitate the man believed to be Noir, until the police arrive--or, he could kill him. Either way he will demonstrate the effectiveness of the weapons his company has to offer. Haden Mark-Anthony is summoned from his home to the base of the Periph's estate, where a man has been found wired to explosives, with a strange bullet through his heart. His face is covered with a film that obscures his features, and the explosives he carried were of the quality only available to the Doramraz City Police Department. Written in his own blood is the message "We will find our place amongst the ashes." Explosives, knives, and pistols, and an ample supply of Led are found on the body. Haden removes the film from the dead man's face, revealing that it is Lt. Bradley Stevens, the DCPD's demolitions expert, and a Skull Man. Haden reflects that Stevens' brother will not be happy, and instructs his men to clean up the scene, and inform the press that Noir Abandon is dead. ((NOTE: Noir is a one-of-a-kind character, and similar vigilante terrorist characters are not encouraged)) Category: People